Empire Records
by ily SAKU
Summary: It's Rex Manning day and the Employees of Empire Records can't be anymore excited. Okay, excited isn't the word. Itachi tries to confess his love, Sasuke is in love with a Rockstar, Naruto breaks all the rules after learning them. How can they survive? R
1. Introduction

**The Grand Introduction to the story of Naruto gone Empire Records: **

_Alright, I've over time revised and edited many of my fan fictions. This is another edit, however I'm switching the fan fiction from being Kingdom Hearts Based to Naruto Based. I hope you enjoy, because like everything else I'm going to put a lot of effort into this fan fiction._

_For those of you who don't know, Empire Records was a movie created in the late 80s early 90s about a bunch of teenagers/young adults who worked in a music store entitled empire records. Everything goes sour when one of the employees gambles off the money in Vegas, and Empire Records is threatened to be taken over by a larger music franchise. _

_It is left to the manager of the company, who in this fan fiction shall be Kakashi to take care of everything.Bear with me, we're in for some INTERESTING moments. _


	2. Character Listing

**Characters(In Order of Appearance):**

**Lucas: Jiriya**

**Gina: Ino**

**AJ: Itachi**

**Mark: Naruto  
**

**Joe: Kakashi**

**Cory: Sasuke**

**Deb: Gaara**

**Eddie: Kiba**

**Rex: Deidara  
**

**Jane: Neji**

**Warren: Azuma**

**Berko: Shikamaru**

**Mitch: Tsunade**


	3. Atlantic City

**Chapter One: Atlantic City**

The time was nearly 12:30 in the morning, the final lights were shutting off in Empire Records as the final employees occupying the store made their way home for the night.

Ino entered the employee office, oblviously listening to her ipod as she thought she was the last one there when she noticed someone in Kakashi's office. Mistaking it for Kakashi, she removed the buds from her ears and shoved the music device into her pocket. As she shut it off, she peered around the corner only to see that the office of the manager was occupied by Jiriya.

"Kakashi?" The blonde questioned, having still not noticed.

Jiriya looked up from his business of counting money, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of the blonde. "Ino."

"Jiriya, what are you doing here?" Ino questioned in response, leaning her small form against the door frame of the office for balance.

"Ino, tonight my life has reached it's pinnacle." Jiriya stated bluntly, leaving the blonde with a confused look. Noticing this, Jiriya continued. "Kakashi is letting me close the store tonight."

Ino's eyes widened. "Your kidding!" She exclaimed in utter disbelief, pretending to be short on breath. Jiriya shook his head to clarify the statement, he was in no manner kidding.

"Big responsibility Jiriya." Ino then scolded, her expression becoming both teasing and serious at the same time.

"Yes, but Kakashi's rules are quite simple. Count the money twice; keep my hands off his sake, Icha Icha Paradise, and kunai."

"My, my, Jiriya. How ever will you remember it all?" Ino questioned, rolling her eyes as she jammed her hand back into her pocket to retrieve her ipod. Jiriya scoffed, leaning back in his chair. He appeared confident.

"Don't screw up!" Ino again teased, before returning the ipod to her ears, with that said the blonde made her presence in the store scarce.

Jiriya remained leaning back in his chair, hands poised behind his head nonchalantly. "A responsibility like this requires the obedience of a saint."

--

In the short time that Ino had been gone, Jiriya had successfully broken all of the rules that Kakashi had laid down for him. Besides the one about the money of course. Now shifting through the contents of Kakashi's desk, Jiriya came across a stack of papers that happened to catch his eye.

Scanning the title of the papers, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Music Town Franchise Agreement?" He questioned blankly. Biting his lip he moved an acetate

in front of a picture of the store, glaring at it in disgust.

"They've got to be kidding." He groaned out. His thoughts convulsed for a moment before he made a decision, returning the papers to Kakashi's drawer. He then began speaking to himself again. "In the immortal words of the Doors 'The time to Hesitate is through.'" He stated to himself, slipping the thick stack of money into his coat pocket.

--

A half an hour later, Jiriya was threading his way through one of the many casinos in a trading town that was near to Konoha. A particular roulette table caught his eye, rasing an eyebrow he turned as the man running the table called out.

"No more bets?" The male questioned.

Jiriya thought for a second, before responding. "22."

"22 black." The male stated. As he said this, people crowded around the table with one question on their minds. 'Who was that?'

"Bets, end of roll. New roller. Place your bets please ladies and gentlemen. Place your bets down ... We have a high roller." Jiriya reached into his jacket, and set the money he had pilfered from Kakashi down on the table.

"9014 dollars, I counted it…twice." He stated. The person running the table raised an eyebrow.

On that note, a blonde woman attached herself to Jiriya's arm, cooing. "Ooh. I like your style.(A/N: I have no idea who the blonde woman is.)"

Jiriya's face had a small blush on it. "Well Kakashi told me to count it, twice." He stated matter-of-factly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the man running the table again. "No more bets please ladies and gentlemen. Place your bets down, place your bets down."

Jiriya looked slightly confused at the little red die which he now held. "So I just throw the dice and get a seven?"

The man rolling the table nodded. "That would be nice sir."

The blonde woman on Jiriya's arm leaned closer to his ear. "Feeling lucky?"

Jiriya responded cockily as he threw the dice onto the clothed table. "I'm guided by a force much greater than luck."

"Seven! a winner"

"Baby your Sex. The woman stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Jiriya's cheek.

"Same lucky shooter, put your bets down ladies and gentlemen. Hot shooter on the line."

"You know what, let it ride!" Jiriya said cockily.

"Hot dice coming out"

"That's an 18000 bet. You sure you know what you're doing kid?" a red headed male across the table questioned.

"I know this: That if I win this roll I will save the place that I work from being sold, and the jobs of my friends that work there. Thus striking a blow at all that is evil and making this world a better place to live in."

Everyone around him looked confused, rolling his eyes Jiriya added on; "And I'll buy you guys a drink!"

Everyone cheered.

"No more bets ladies and gentlemen, get your bets down."

"Kakashi, this ones for you" Jiriya said. He took a breathe and threw the dice for the second time.

"Two. Craps. End of roll."

"You know what, you used to be cute" the blond grumbled before walking away.

"And you used to have nine thousand bucks." The red head that had warned him took the liberty of pointing out, as he too left.

"I wonder if I'll be held responsible for this?" Jiriya then questioned as he steadily made his way out of the casino.


End file.
